Eine Liebe, eine Rose
by Lilienmoor
Summary: Acht Jahre können eine ganz schön lange Zeit sein. Besonders im falschen Körper. Ein gewisser Prinz könnte davon ein Lied singen. Wenn ihm denn nach singen gewesen wäre. Ein kleiner Einblick in die Sichtweise des Biests, ca. 2 Jahre bevor Belle das Schloss aufgemischt hat.


Disclaimer: Eine Liebe eine Rose bezieht sich auf Mit Schirm, Charme und Melone, Episode 'Weekend auf dem Lande', diese Version des Märchens gehört Disney

Es war wohl einer der kältesten Abende, die dieser Winter zu bieten hatte. Der erste Schnee war bereits ungewöhnlich früh gekommen und hatte seither nicht nachgelassen. Auch jetzt fielen die zarten Flocken unablässig herunter und bedeckten alles unter sich. Der Boden vom Innenhof des Schlosses war schon längst nicht mehr zu erkennen, und bei Tage hatte auch die Sonne Mühe, sich durch die schiere Wolkenmasse durchzukämpfen.

Ebenso war der Sonnenuntergang lediglich zu erahnen, was in diesem Schloss jedoch seit Jahren für niemanden mehr von Belang war. Keiner wagte sich mehr aus den Mauern heraus, ob nun die Sonne schien, der Regen fiel, oder Schnee und Hagel niederprasselte. Am allerwenigsten der Schlossherr selbst.

Jener hielt sich, wie jeden Tag seit nunmehr acht Jahren, in seinem Gemach im Westflügel auf. Genauer gesagt, auf seinem Balkon, der ihm einen ausgiebigen Blick in den naheliegenden Wald ermöglichte, der sein gesamtes Anwesen umgab.

Der schwarze Wald, wie er hier von allen genannt wurde. Ob das tatsächlich der Name war, wie man ihn auf den Landkarten finden würde wusste der Schlossherr nicht, aber es hätte ihm gleichgültiger nicht sein können. Namen hatten für ihn schon längst keinen Wert mehr. Seinen eigenen hatte er bereits fast vergessen. Wozu sollte er ihn sich auch merken? Seine Angestellten hatten ihn mit 'Herr' anzusprechen. Jeder andere hatte auf seinem Anwesen nichts verloren.

Und sowieso – alles, was sich unbefugt hierher verirrte dachte gar nicht erst daran, ihn nach seinem Namen zu fragen. Eindringlinge, so denn mal welche kamen, bemühten sich in der Regel schnellstmöglich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davonzurennen, nachdem sie ihn zu Gesicht bekommen hatten. Für sie war er ein grauenerregendes Monstrum, eine Beleidigung, die er unter anderen Umständen dem Subjekt in den Hals zurück gestopft hätte – wenn sie nur nicht so schmerzhaft zutreffend wäre.

Mit mörderischen Klauen, gewaltigen Fangzähnen, Hörnern, einem massigen Körperbau und Fell am ganzen Leib konnte man unmöglich anders bezeichnet werden.

Besagtes Biest seufzte resigniert auf, wobei sein Atem in der kühlen Abendluft Dampfwolken bildete. Er stütze sich auf der Balustrade seines ausladenden Balkons auf, während er mit trüben Blick in den Wald starrte. Die klirrende Kälte, der sich kein vernunftbegabter Mensch ohne einen guten Mantel und gefütterte Stiefel entgegen wagte, machte dem Biest selbst nichts aus, er spürte sie durch sein dichtes Fell kaum. Im Grunde begrüßte er sie sogar, sie tat ihm gut.

Madame Pottine behauptete, die Winterluft würde sein hitziges Temperament abkühlen; es war einer der wenigen Ausnahmen, in denen sie nicht darauf bestand, ihm eine dampfende Tasse nervenberuhigenden Kräutertee einflößen zu müssen. Verveine oder wie das Zeug auch heißen mochte. Aber die Regentin der Küche lag nur zur Hälfte richtig. Die Kälte beruhigte ihn zwar, aber anders als sie vermuten würde. Der kalte Wind, der ihm durchs Fell peitschte fror den Schmerz in ihm ein.

Der Schmerz, der immer noch so brannte, wie am ersten Tag.

Scham, im Körper eines so unansehnlichen Monsters zu stecken, unbändige Wut über die Anmaßung einer solchen Tat, Verzweiflung, nie wieder diesem Körper zu entkommen, die absolute Weigerung, zu akzeptieren, dass er die Schuld für die Konsequenzen trug, und, so paradox es einem erscheinen mochte, Selbsthass, da er sehr gut wusste, dass er für das Unheil verantwortlich war.

All dies loderte in der Brust des Biestes zu einem gewaltigen Feuer auf, dass ihn von innen heraus zu verzehren schien. Nur die erbarmungslose Kälte des Winters vermochte seinen Gram zu lindern, die nicht zwischen Mensch und Biest unterschied.

Inzwischen schien die Sonne untergegangen zu sein, der Himmel war so dunkel geworden, dass man kaum mehr die Wipfel des schwarzen Waldes ausmachen konnte. Das Biest bezweifelte stark, dass der Mond es schaffen würde, sich durch die Wolken zu quälen, wo die Sonne bereits kläglich gescheitert war. Aus der Ferne war das Heulen eines einzelnen Wolfes zu hören, kurz darauf stimmte ein weiterer ein, dann noch einer, bis irgendwann das ganze Rudel miteinander sang. Das Biest spürte ein Gefühl in sich aufkeimen, was er in seiner Zeit als Mensch nie gefühlt hatte.

 _Neid_.

Die Wölfe im Wald hatten einander, sie passten auf den anderen auf, sie jagten zusammen, fraßen zusammen, schliefen im Rudel... Aber er hatte nur sich selbst. Er war allein.

Sicher, es gab das Personal, aber keiner von denen hielt sich freiwillig bei ihm auf, wenn es nicht sein musste. Und bestimmt tuschelten sie hinter seinem Rücken über ihn. Bestimmt hassten einige ihn sogar, wenn nicht alle. Auch wenn es ihm wehtat, aber wenn er in sich ging konnte er es ihnen nicht einmal verdenken. Immerhin war er dafür verantwortlich, dass sie ihr Dasein als Haushaltsobjekte fristen mussten.

Und man konnte nicht gerade sagen, dass er sich sonderlich darum bemühte den Fluch zu brechen. Alles, was er tat war in seinem Zimmer zu hocken, seinen deprimierenden Gedanken nachzuhängen und sich selbst zu bemitleiden.

Aber sollten sie doch mit ihm tauschen! Dann würden alle Zweifler merken, dass es hundertmal schwerer war, eine so abscheuliche Bestie zu sein, als ein Staubwedel, oder eine Gabel...

Das Biest atmete einmal tief durch, bevor ihm wieder sein Temperament durchging. Madame Pottine und Lumiére hatten ihn unzählige Male geraten, etwas mehr Selbstbeherrschung an den Tag zu legen, wenn er einmal die Absicht verspüren sollte, den Bann zu brechen. Leise zählte er bis zehn und atmete noch einmal tief die frische Nachtluft ein. Es wirkte tatsächlich. Er fühlte sich wirklich etwas ruhiger. Vielleicht sollte er doch nach einer Tasse Verveine verla – nein , das ging zu weit. Man musste es ja auch nicht gleich übertreiben.

Er lehnte sich wieder aufs Balkongeländer und starrte in das, was an wolkenfreien Tagen ein sternenbesetzter Nachthimmel gewesen wäre.

Die Wolkendecke war doch nicht mehr ganz so dicht, wie die letzten paar Tage und ihm fiel auf, dass der Schneefall etwas nachgelassen hatte. Während er den Himmel betrachtete stellte er kurz über lang fest, dass er sich in seiner früheren Annahme geirrt hatte. Der Himmel riss sich an einer Stelle etwas auf und tatsächlich zeichnete sich in dem kleinen Stück klaren Himmel das blasse Gesicht des Mondes ab und tauchte die Wipfel des schwarzem Waldes in silbernes Licht. Von irgendwo her schrie eine Eule. Dem Biest stellte sich bei dem unerwarteten Laut die Rückenmähne auf.

Es war schon bemerkenswert. Als kleines Kind hatte er die Nacht immer gefürchtet. Madame Pottine musste seine Angst immer mit bunten und fröhlichen Geschichte vertreiben und von Unruh hatte immer Lumiére zu ihm hoch geschickt, wenn er schweißgebadet aus einem Alptraum aufwachte. Der Oberkellner war immer innerhalb von drei Minuten da gewesen, was, wenn das Biest im Nachhinein drüber nachdachte eine athletische Meisterleistung war, zumal er immer ein Glas warme Milch mit Honig dabei und nie einen Tropfen verschüttet hatte.

Nun brauchte er weder Lumiére noch Madame Pottine oder gar warme Milch mit Honig.

Mittlerweile war die Nacht seine Lieblingszeit des Tages geworden. In der Nacht waren alle Katzen grau, wie man so schön sagte. Dinge, die nicht für das menschliche Auge bestimmt waren, blieben auch verborgen. Man musste sich nur immer im Schatten aufhalten.

Mittlerweile war die Wolkendecke ein gutes Stück weiter aufgerissen und gab den Blick auf einige Sterne frei. Nun war auch der Vollmond in seiner ganzen Pracht zu bewundern, und fast die ganze Landschaft unter ihm wurde nun beleuchtet. Sein Balkon stand glücklicherweise in einem günstigen Winkel des Schlosses, sodass sein Zimmer und er selbst nicht vom Mondschein geflutet wurden. Das hätte ihn wieder aggressiv gemacht, weil es ihm dann das Gefühl gegeben hätte, gesehen zu werden.

Das Biest zog seinen Umhang nun doch ein wenig enger um sich; der kalte Wind hatte zunehmend an Intensität gewonnen und ganz eventuell fror er jetzt vielleicht doch. Ein wenig.

In Wahrheit dauerte es keine fünf Minuten und der ehemalige Prinz zitterte wie Espenlaub.

Wenn er nicht einen plötzlichen Todeswunsch hegte, das wusste das Biest selbst, war es ratsam, sich wieder in sein Gemach zu begeben und die Wärme des Kaminfeuers zu suchen.

Er warf noch einen langen Blick hinüber zum Wald, dann machte er kehrt und verließ den Balkon. Die Fenstertüren schloss er, wie üblich, unnötig heftig (an dieser Stelle sollte einmal die solide handwerkliche Arbeit hervorgehoben werden, denn nach acht Jahren unnötig heftigen Türenzuschlagens hielten sowohl Glas als auch das schwere Ebenholz immer noch so sicher wie am ersten Tag), dann wurden die inzwischen reichlich leidgeprüften Vorhänge zugezogen.

Licht spendeten nun ausschließlich der brennende Kamin und eine gewisse, sich unter einer gläsernen Haube befindende Rose. Als er noch ein Prinz war, hatte er nie viel für Rosen übrig gehabt, Pflanzen an sich hatten bei ihm nie einen hohen Stellenwert genossen.

Grünzeug hatte er sie bestenfalls genannt, oder auch Gemüse. Dass nun eine mickrige Blume über sein Leben zu bestimmen hatte war mehr als nur Ironie des Schicksals. Es grenzte fast schon an Sadismus, seiner Meinung nach. Er lehnte sich gegen den fragil aussehenden Tisch, auf dem die Rose stand. Das Holz ächzte zwar merklich, gab aber nicht nach.

Dem schwebenden Dornengewächs wiederum war dessen Alter, wenngleich magisch verstärkt deutlich anzusehen. Seine Galgenfrist, wie der ehemalige Prinz es zu nennen pflegte, neigte sich bald dem Ende. Die Blätter, von denen das rosafarbene Glimmern ausging waren bereits merklich schlaffer und das erste Blatt lag bereits am Boden.

Begeisterte Botaniker hätten die Blume vermutlich umgehend in eine Vase gestellt und ihr ordentlich Wasser zugeführt, doch das Biest wusste, dass alle Bemühungen vergebens wären. Überhaupt war doch alles umsonst! Welches Mädchen, das noch ganz bei Trost war würde sich zufällig in ein düsteres, verwahrlostes und sehr weit abgelegenes Schloss am Ende eines finsteren Waldes mit immerhungrigen Wölfen verirren, um sich in das dort anwesende Hausbiest zu verlieben? Und wer sagte, dass er dieses Mädchen überhaupt selbst lieben könnte?

Aber er hatte keine Wahl. Sollte hier jemals ein weibliches Wesen, was nicht Madame Potinne oder Babette war, auftauchen, würde er lernen müssen, sie zu lieben.

Eine weitere Chance würde es nicht geben.

Die Rose würde zwar nicht einfach eingehen, wenn er ein Mädchen abwies, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass hier jemals ein solches auftauchen würde war bereits gering genug.

Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, wählerisch zu sein. Eine zweite Chance würde er nie bekommen, immer unter der Voraussetzung natürlich, dass er eine erste Chance erhielt.

 _Eine Liebe, eine Rose._

Der ehemalige Prinz verließ sein Gemach und begab sich auf allen Vieren auf den Weg zur Küche.

Innerlich bereitete er sich darauf vor, Madame Pottine oder Lumiére um eine Tasse Tee zu bitten; er konnte dringend etwas gebrauchen, dass seine Nerven beruhigte. Danach würde er vielleicht ein kleine Runde über sein Anwesen drehen. Nochmal etwas frische kalte Nachtluft einatmen.

Das Biest blieb plötzlich mitten im Gang stehen, als er an der rechten Wand einen langen Spiegel bemerkte. Seltsam.

Er war ursprünglich der Auffassung gewesen, allen vorhandenen Spiegeln in diesem Schloss ein jähes und grausames Ende bereitet zu haben. Er betrachtete lange seine Erscheinung.

Riesig, wild und durch und durch unmenschlich.

Das einzige, was davon zeugte, dass in der Kreatur mal ein Mensch steckte, war die blaue, stark lädierte Hose, die nur das nötigste bedeckte und ein purpurner Umhang, zwar unbeschädigt, aber dennoch alt, muffig und ungewaschen. Das Biest bleckte voller Selbsthass die Zähne. Er widerte sich wirklich an. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, er selbst würde eine solche Gestalt auch nicht lieben können. Wie sollte es jemand anderes tun?

Irgendetwas in ihm rührte sich. Er fuhr sich mit seinen Klauen ein paar mal durch Mähne, Bart und überhaupt sämtliche Gesichtsbehaarung, klopfte sich notdürftig den Staub vom Umhang und nahm den Rest des Weges auf zwei Beinen. Selbst seine Stimme war etwas ruhiger und fast schon höflich, als er von Lumiére eine Tasse Tee verlangte.

Den Tee umklammert verließ er die Küche und begab sich auf die Veranda, die sich dem Ballsaal anschloss und ließ den Blick gedankenverloren über seinen Garten schweifen. Seit acht Jahren hatte dort niemand mehr einen Handschlag getan, aber der Schnee kaschierte das meiste. Sobald dieser jedoch zu schmelzen begann, wenn der Frühling anbrach würde das gesamte Chaos wieder zu Tage gefördert werden. Der ehemalige Prinz seufzte kurz auf und nahm einen Schluck Tee.

Der Garten und er selbst hatten doch etwas gemeinsam. Beide waren seit Jahren heruntergekommen und verwildert. Aber er und der Garten verbargen auch beide etwas, was für den Betrachter auf den ersten Blick nicht ersichtlich war.

Niemand, der jetzt seinen Blick über die schneebedeckte Fläche schweifen ließ, konnte sich vorstellen, dass dort mit viel Pflege wunderschöne Blumenbüsche stehen könnten, die jedem Gärtner ein glückliches Seufzen entlocken könnten. Und er, wer weiß, vielleicht könnte mit etwas Pflege auch aus ihm etwas schönes werden, etwas, was nicht jeden sofort die Flucht ergreifen ließ? Das Biest wusste nicht, woher diese albernen Gedanken kamen, aber sie heiterten ihn tatsächlich auf. Wenigstens ein bisschen. Möglicherweise lag es ja wirklich an dem Verveine. Oder vielleicht war es doch kein Zucker gewesen, den er sich in den Tee gelöffelt hatte. Aber er wollte keinen weiteren Gedanken an solche abwegigen Überlegungen verschwenden, denn er hatte gerade etwas gefunden, was ihm schon seit Jahren verloren gegangen war.

 _Zuversicht._

Mit einem warmen Magen, kühlen Kopf und etwas leichteren Schritten machte er einen kleinen Gang über sein Anwesen. Eines war sicher, er würde sich, ähnlich wie sein Garten sehr bemühen müssen, um jemanden gefallen zu können.

 _Eine Liebe, eine Rose._


End file.
